


Paris Breaking

by FracturedIron



Series: Paris Burning Fan Art [2]
Category: Cities 'verse - Fandom, Cities!verse (Fandom), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Paris Burning (thecitysmith), les mis
Genre: 'Cities verse, Angst, Artist Grantaire, Comic, Grantaire Angst, Heavy Angst, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis AU, Les Misérables AU, M/M, Paris Burning, Queer Grantaire, Sad, Sad Grantaire, The Barricade Boys - Freeform, Tragedy, anthropomorphized cities, citysmith, les mis comic, les mis fan art, les mis fanart, les miserables comic, les miserables fan art, les miserables fanart, thecitysmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Chapter 13 of thecitysmith's 'Paris Burning' Les Mis AU fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> This scene was so powerful and emotional I just had to give it a go. Done in pencil this time since I was going for a sketchy look (and the biro felt too harsh). 
> 
> And I just really wanted to draw Grantaire's suffering face.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisbrokenpg1_zps6f5b5fc1.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisbrokenpg2_zps81bcdf84.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisbrokenpg3_zpsa5e2a3bd.jpg.html)


End file.
